Through it All
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hi! A new Destiel fic! WOOOO! I hope you like this one, 'cause I know I'm gonna love writing it. These two are just so cute together! ENJOY! xxx

**

* * *

Through it All **

**Chapter One **

"So it's the big move this weekend, huh, Cas?" Anna asked as she and Castiel prepared the nursery from when the children came back in.

The twenty year old beamed at her and nodded.

"I'm so excited." He said softly, "We're finally taking that huge step we've been waiting for…it's just so amazing…"

Castiel had wanted to work with children for so long, and he'd been working at Pamela's day care centre for a few months. The kids loved him so much and loved working with them. They were currently setting up a table for the children to make their pictures of the beach to take home.

"You know, I think it's great that you and Dean are moving into together," Anna told him, "You're such a lovely couple."

"Thanks, Anna." Castiel replied with a smile, filling up a couple of small plastic pots with glue, "I just hope that our families will be happy for us…rather than criticising our plans all the time."

"They will, honey." Anna said softly, "They will."

* * *

"Cas! Cas, looky! I finished!"

Castiel looked over at Holly, the tiny blonde three year old who sat opposite him and smiled brightly.

"Oh wow, hold it up for me!"

Holly did and showed him her picture, Castiel beckoning her closer and smiling as she showed him again.

"That is beautiful." He said sweetly, "I think you're gonna need a sticker for that one."

Holly blushed and giggled, Castiel smiling and taking the picture from her to put it with the others to dry.

"Thanks, Holly," He said softly, "Now why don't you go and play with George? He looks a little lonely."

There was one other child sat with him, the last child to finish their picture. Oliver. Castiel's shift ended in ten minutes, but he wouldn't leave until Oliver's picture was done.

"Cas…I…I don't know what to put on it…" Oliver said sadly, looking down at the picture.

Castiel looked over and saw that Oliver had put on the sand and sea, the sunshine and a few clouds.

"I've never been to the seaside."

Castiel's heart broke for the poor little guy. Oliver's family couldn't really afford to take him to the beach, so he found this really quite difficult.

"Well…what do you think people do at the beach?" Castiel asked, Oliver shrugging in response, "What do you build in the sandbox?"

Oliver gasped.

"Sandcastles!" He cried, Castiel laughing and nodding.

"Yeah, they build sandcastles, so why don't you stick a sandcastle on there."

Oliver nodded eagerly and cut out some yellow paper as well as a three year old could and stuck it on the page. Castiel talked him through and helped him some more, looking at the clock to see that he was ten minutes past the end of his shift. But Oliver had finished the picture, and that's what mattered.

"Well done, Oliver! That's beautiful!" Castiel said, praising the child and letting Oliver give him a high-five, "You need a sticker too, I think."

Anna smiled at Castiel and nodded to the clock, Castiel nodding back and putting the stickers he owed Holly and Oliver on their charts before heading to the staff lounge to get his jacket and bag. He found his partner, Dean waiting in there for him when he arrived, who was talking with Pamela (his boss) and his best friend, Jo. Dean turned when he saw Castiel enter the room, smiling and winking at him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said softly, Castiel kissing Dean's cheek before getting his bag and jacket, "You ready?"

Castiel nodded and smiled at Pamela and Jo who hugged him tight.

"Good luck with the move tomorrow!" Pamela said softly, "Enjoy your week off, Cas."

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you in a week." Castiel replied, heading out of the door with Dean in tow.

When they reached the parking lot, they climbed into Dean's stunning black '67 Chevy Impala and shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"How was your day?" Dean asked, "You got out a little late, huh?"

"Yeah, I was just helping one of the kids finish a picture." Castiel replied, "And my day's been wonderful. What about yours?"

"Awesome," Dean replied, kissing Castiel again a little more desperately this time, "Can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Neither can I." Castiel replied, looking at his lover with a hint of concern before the pair headed back to their homes for their last nights in their own beds.

Tomorrow, they were moving out.

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Anything in between? I'd love to know! **

**Thanks for reading so far! xxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Through it All **

**Chapter Two **

Dean stood with Castiel's hand in his own as they looked at their apartment, everything unpacked and waiting to be used. Castiel pressed into Dean's side, looking into those stunning green eyes with his own big, gorgeous blue ones.

"We did it, Dean." Castiel breathed, "We've got our own place now."

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel's lips tenderly.

"Yeah. We did it."

That night, Castiel lay beneath Dean as they christened their bed, moving languidly together in the candlelit room. Their bedroom was a gorgeous shade of green, the wooden floor making it look warm and welcoming. The couple had been saving up for four years for an apartment, and now they had a pretty nice one, with enough money to pay their rent each week. Dean sighed against Castiel's neck as he felt his lover's legs wrap around his waist, Castiel's body trembling as they made slow love in the soft light of the bedroom. Castiel's eyes were tightly shut, teeth biting his lip as he tried not to scream with the pleasure coursing through him. A bead of sweat ran down his chest and Dean licked it off, licking back up Castiel's neck before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Castiel moaned into the kiss and threw his head back as Dean hit his prostate.

"Dean…oh God…"

"Fuck…"

Castiel came hard in the space between them, Dean following quickly and trembling as he thrust though his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Castiel who held him close and stroked his hair. The younger man giggled and kissed Dean's head.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Cas."

Castiel giggled again and snuggled down with Dean, looking around the room and patting the bed.

"I think this bed's gonna last us a long time, Dean."

Dean chuckled and pulled out of Castiel, lying by his side and taking him in his arms.

"How was that for a first night in our own apartment, huh?" Dean asked, Castiel beaming in response.

He sighed dreamily before giving his answer as he snuggled up to his lover.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Dean found Castiel asleep on the sofa when he got home the next day after work, tear tracks shining on his face with a photo frame clutched in his hands. Dean looked at the photo and saw it was of his parents on their wedding day. Even after fifteen years, Castiel still hadn't been able to fully move on from losing his parents. Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, stirring the younger man from his sleep.

"Sorry, Cas…" Dean whispered, "Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm okay, Dean." Castiel replied, "I couldn't have imagined a better sight to wake up to than you."

Dean smiled beautifully at that and kissed his lover's lips, heading to the bathroom to shower. Castiel lay back on the sofa and bit his lip, thinking of the night they first made love. He remembered how hot that July night was. He remembered how it hurt at first but then how Dean comforted him. He remembered how quickly they came but how amazing it felt just to be together that way. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dean coming back from the bathroom, not having been in the shower. He looked up, only to be knelt before and kissed deeply, Dean climbing above him on the sofa before they both rolled off onto the floor.

Dean's lips met Castiel's in a fiery kiss as Castiel rocked his hips against his lover's. The younger man pressed himself against the sofa as he moved against Dean, trying to get the friction he wanted and that's when the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it…" Dean breathed in between kisses, "We're not home."

"I have to…" Castiel whispered, "It's Gabriel…"

They broke their kisses and Castiel grabbed the phone trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello?...Hey, Gabriel…yeah, we're good thanks…aha…no…no! Dean and I weren't doing it…yes, we did last night…"

Dean looked up in shock.

"Next week? I can't, Gabriel, I'm working…I'm not going out getting drunk with you this week, okay? I look after kids for crying out loud…fine…okay, Saturday then…I will…bye, Gabriel."

Castiel hung up and Dean looked at his lover, sighing as Castiel straddled Dean again.

"Gabriel says hi…" Castiel began, "And we're going out drinking with him, Sam, Lucifer and Jimmy on Saturday…is that alright?"

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel again, pressing against his lover and holding him close. He thrust his hips against Castiel's hearing a filthy growl from his lover.

"Oh God, Dean…" Castiel breathed, "Just fuck me…please…"

"Anything you wish." Dean replied.

* * *

Castiel shivered as Dean thrust into him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss which was broken when the phone began to ring again.

"Cas…we might need to answer that…" Dean breathed, Castiel shaking his head and biting his lip.

"Please don't…don't stop…" Castiel gasped, "Please…"

Dean continued his movements, the ringing stopping and the message tone beeping before a soft voice sounded through the answering machine's speakers, one that Dean and Castiel had both had nightmares about hearing during sex.

"Dean, honey? It's mom…"

Dean and Castiel stopped immediately.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Through it All **

**Chapter Three **

"CASSIE!"

Castiel walked through the door of the nursery only to be swarmed by two to four year olds, all twenty of them running up to him and throwing themselves on his legs.

"Hey, guys! You missed me?" He asked, every child nodding in response.

"Okay, everyone, leave Cas alone and come and have a story!" Anna called, the children all running and sitting on the carpet.

"Did the move go well?" Jo asked as she and Pamela began to set out the Play-Doh and water tray, Castiel moving to deal with the painting table.

"It went great thanks, Jo," Castiel replied, "Everything was moved in after about four hours."

The two women smiled and within moments, the children were running around the room finding things to do.

"Cassie! Come read a story!" Grace asked, the little four year old dragging Castiel by the hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Castiel told her, laughing as he was surrounded by six children.

"THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR!"

Castiel widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, every child stopping and sitting back.

"What did we say about our voices?" He asked softly, two year old Mikey biting his lip before answering.

"Quiet inside and loud outside."

"Exactly," Castiel said sweetly, "And where are we? Inside or out?"

"Inside." The children answered, earning a gentle smile from Castiel before he found the book and began to read the story.

* * *

Dean chuckled as he saw his little brother, Sam approaching.

"Hey, Dean." The sixteen year-old said, "How are things?"

"Good thanks, Sam." Dean replied, sounding a little sad.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" Dean answered, blushing a little before answering, "Just miss Cas a little is all."

Sam smiled at his brother and chuckled, unable to believe that Dean was so capable of loving someone so easily. He'd always been a bit of a macho man, always been somewhat of a Casanova, but when he'd met Castiel he'd just…well…melted…"

"Umm…Mom and Dad want to know if you and Cas are still coming over on Sunday."

Dean nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we're still coming." He replied, "Don't worry."

Sam smiled as he and his brother caught up, sharing small details about their love lives, Dean asking Sam how long he was gonna wait before he screwed his girlfriend Jess. Sam, as usual, protested that they were still too young, which made Dean laugh. He spent the rest of his day thinking of nothing and no-one but Castiel.

When he got home at five-fifteen though, he was met with Castiel sitting on the sofa, hunched over as if in pain. But when he moved to see what was wrong with his lover, he saw tears streaming down his face.

"Cas?" He asked, "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel shook his head and sighed shakily, wiping his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Oliver's dad…" Castiel whispered, unable to look Dean in the face.

"What about him?" Dean asked, worried sick at what had reduced his partner to tears.

"He told Pamela that I shouldn't be working with kids…'cause I'm gay…he says gay guys shouldn't be able to come into contact with kids, like being gay's a disease or something."

Anger flooded Dean's system like a broken dam, the heat rising through him as he heard the comment.

"That fucking bastard." He growled, hearing a gasp from Castiel and seeing those bright blue eyes gaze into his own.

"Dean, please…" He whispered, "Just…just don't…"

"Cas, how can I not be angry?" Dean asked, "You're wonderful with kids, how the fuck could he say something like that?"

"I don't know, okay?" Castiel retorted, "Look, Pamela told me not to worry about it, but I can't help it…"

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, Oliver wouldn't have learned half the stuff he now knows. If it wasn't for you, Oliver wouldn't be able to sing the damn alphabet song without having to look at an alphabet grid, okay?" Dean said, "You do amazing things for those kids; don't you ever forget that."

Castiel managed a weak smile but more tears fell from his eyes and Dean pulled him closer, kissing his head and rocking him gently in his arms.

"It's okay, Cas," he whispered, "It'll all be okay."

Castiel smiled against his partner's shoulder and sighed, feeling a tender kiss being pressed to his forehead. The phone began to ring and Dean answered it, Pamela's concerned voice on the end of the line.

"_Dean? It's Pam…is Cas there?" _

"Yeah, but now might not be a good time, Pam," Dean said softly, "He's quite upset."

_"Oh no…"_ She breathed, _"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean…I just want to apologise to him for what happened…please?"_

Dean sighed and passed Castiel the phone, the younger man sniffling before answering his boss.

"Hey, Pam."

_"Castiel…I'm so sorry that was said about you today…"_ Pamela told him, _"Listen, you're a phenomenal child care worker and you're one of the best I've worked with."_

Castiel smiled and thanked his boss before she continued.

_"Don't let it get you down, honey." She told him, "You can't please everyone, but I'll deal with it, don't you worry."_

Castiel sniffled and nodded, getting past the lump in his throat the best he could.

"Thanks, Pam."

_"Anytime, sweetheart."_

They hung up and Castiel rested against Dean, sighing shakily and sniffling.

"Come on, babe." The older man said softly, "Let me take a shower and we'll order in tonight, huh?"

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel breathed, "You're amazing."

Dean kissed Castiel's lips softly and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

The pair settled in bed that night, Castiel laying on his side and biting his fingers absentmindedly. Dean moved over and kissed Castiel's neck and shoulders, feeling a trembling hand push him away.

"Not tonight, Dean."

"Oh…okay…"

Dean looked worriedly at his lover, moving closer again and kissing his cheek.

"Night, Cas…"

Castiel sighed shakily and gazed at the doorway, tears falling from his eyes.

"Night, Dean."

Dean looked over at Castiel and wound his arms around his front.

"Love you, Cas."

"Mhm…"

Dean pulled back a little, and sighed, closing his eyes as a tear fell from them. He rolled over and felt the weight of the bed shift, realising Castiel had turned over. The younger man looked to his hands guiltily and kissed Dean's cheek, settling against him.

"I love you too."

Dean smiled and held his lover close, kissing his lips and stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Through it All **

**Chapter Four**

Castiel sat watching the children in the small playground, Jo busy playing in the sandbox with some of the children while, for the first time in his time while working with kids, he wanted to just leave it all and go home. He didn't see little Holly coming over though, her arms outstretched to give him a hug. He felt a soft weight against him and he looked down to see her cuddling him.

"Cassie, why are you sad?" She asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, "You're sad!"

"No, I'm alright, Holly." Castiel assured her with a weak smile, "I'm okay."

"No! No, you're sad!" Holly breathed, "Your eyes are sad!"

She hugged him again and pressed against him.

"Please don't be sad."

Castiel hugged her back and then gently moved her back, holding her shoulders lightly.

"I'm okay, Holly." He said with a tender smile, "Honestly. Thanks for the hug though. Hugs always make people feel better."

"I'm glad you're okay!" She said chirpily, picking up a small tricycle that was on it's side next to her, "I don't like seeing you sad."

Castiel beamed at the little one and watched her climb on the tricycle.

"Bye, Cassie!" She said sweetly, "I'm going to the store now. We needs some ice cream!"

"Okay," Castiel replied, "Have fun! I hope there's plenty of ice cream."

Holly laughed and cycled away to the imaginary store she'd been thinking of, while Castiel went into thought again.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Pamela's gentle voice snapped Castiel out of his thinking state and he just shuffled, pulling on his fingers.

"I'm alright, Pam." He replied, unable to meet her gaze.

She'd noticed that about him since this comment had come up. He'd not been able to look anyone in the face for too long other than the children, especially not Dean. She found that odd. He and Dean were usually famous for their long staring sessions, but now Castiel could barely look at Dean.

"Come inside for a minute, sweetheart." She said, Anna passing Castiel to take over his watching.

Castiel followed Pamela and sat in her office, flinching when she took his hand.

"Cas…you can't let that comment get to you, okay?"

"I know…I know, but it's just…"

Castiel couldn't finish the sentence before shame flushed his face and he felt that all too familiar stinging of tears in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…" She whispered, closing the door to keep anyone from hearing, "Don't get upset."

Castiel just rested his head in his hands and actually started to sob, which broke Pamela's heart.

"Right, I'm gonna deal with this now, okay?" She said softly, "I want you to go and call Dean to pick you up and you can take the afternoon off, alright?"

"Pam…I…I can't do that…" Castiel said, looking up at his boss like she'd asked him to kick a puppy.

"Yes you can," She said with a gentle smile, "Go and call your boyfriend, okay?"

Castiel sniffled and nodded, Pamela hugging him and patting his back lightly before watching him leave. She'd never seen him that upset before, and he certainly wasn't going to stay that way.

She watched Dean and Castiel leave the parking lot, only to be met by the frantic eyes of Oliver's mother.

"Oh my God…" She breathed, "Pamela, I'm so sorry for what Mick said!"

"Come in, Charlotte." Pamela began, holding the door open and letting her inside.

Heading into the office, Pamela indicated for Charlotte to take a seat. She was just about to call Oliver's parents in. At least this saved her from calling one parent.

"Now, I've just had to send Castiel home because he broke down in here." Pamela began, incredibly pissed but trying so hard not to show it, "He's barely been able to stop thinking about this since last week, and according to his partner, the worry and concern's made him sick."

Charlotte gasped and covered her mouth, guilt rushing through her system when she heard what her husband's stupid, small-minded comment had done.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I'm sorry he's a sick, homophobic piece of crap…I'm sorry…"

"Listen, I'm gonna have to call him in today, and then arrange a meeting with Castiel involved, but I'm gonna warn you now, the poor guy's wrecked." Pamela began, "You can go and see Oliver while you wait."

Charlotte nodded, flushing with shame before heading out to the playground.

* * *

Dean rocked Castiel in his arms, the younger man crying helplessly into his shoulder.

"Oh, Cas…" Dean breathed, "Shhh, stop crying, baby."

Castiel gripped Dean tighter and sighed, shivering as the sobs wracked his body.

"I'm sorry…"

"No!" Dean snapped unintentionally, "Don't you ever be sorry, Cas."

"Dean…what if I can't…what if I can't work with those children again?" Castiel asked, "What if he makes a…what if…? Oh God…"

"Hey, hey, hey, just take it easy…" Dean whispered, "You're gonna end up having a panic attack, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay."

Castiel pressed closer to Dean, both of them looking up at the knocking at the door. Dean stood up to answer it, Castiel curling up on the sofa and crying into the pillows. Opening the door, Dean smiled when he saw his mom standing on the other side.

"Hey, mom."

Castiel sat up and tried to smile. He couldn't show himself being like this to Mary of all people. That woman was like a mother to him.

"Hey, Dean," Mary said sweetly, hugging her boy and kissing his cheek, "You okay?"

Entering the apartment, Mary saw Castiel's tear soaked face and gasped as Dean closed the door, moving forward and taking him in her arms.

"Oh, Cas…whatever's the matter?" She asked, "What's happened?"

The care and love flowing from the woman just made Castiel burst into tears again and he just let her rock him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Dean, what happened to him?" Mary asked, looking to her oldest son for answers.

"Someone made a comment at the nursery about Cas…" Dean sighed, stroking Castiel's face and taking his hand, "Saying he shouldn't work with kids, 'cause he's gay."

Mary gasped and covered her mouth, unable to believe someone had said that about someone like Castiel.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

Dean shook his head and sighed, not surprised when Castiel stood up and left the room.

"Cas!" He called as the door to their room slammed shut, "Cassie!"

"I'm so sorry…" Mary said guiltily.

"Oh God, Mom, it wasn't your fault!" Dean assured his mother, "He's just really upset…he should be at work right now, but Pamela sent him home. He broke down in her office."

Mary sighed and bit her lip, finding it hard to believe that a parent would say that about someone who cared for their child.

* * *

"Mick, I can assure you that Oliver is perfectly safe and well looked after in Castiel's care, as he is in the care of all of us as well," Pamela said, trying not to lose her temper, "I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Castiel is gay, but at the end of the day, that does not and will not stop him working with children. If you're not satisfied with the care and education Oliver receives when he's here then find another nursery to transfer him to."

Mick just stood and stared, unable to believe that Pamela had disagreed with his views. Women normally didn't disagree with his views.

"Mick, Castiel's amazing with the children," Charlotte began, "Oliver loves him so much, and if it weren't for him, Oliver would still be struggling with a lot of the concepts that he needs to learn, okay?"

Mick stared at his wife, the woman looking frightened of him but still standing her ground.

"Being gay isn't a disease, Mick. So you can deal with it or leave home because I'm not taking Oliver out of a nursery where he gets the best care he's ever received from a day nursery in his life." She told him, "So make your choice."

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are moving in together. They want to prove to each other and their families that they can make a life with each other, but they find that adult life can also have its downsides. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Through it All **

**Chapter Five**

Mary headed home after discussing details with Dean about Sunday, so Dean went to go and check on Castiel, being stopped just outside the door when he heard that soft voice inside.

"_I don't know what to do, God…" _He heard Castiel pray, _"I thought that this was going to be great…living with Dean and having my own job…" _

There was a sniffle and Dean sighed, pressing his forehead to the door.

_"I love being with Dean in every way, and if…if he wasn't here with me, helping me through, I'd…I'd just…" _Castiel began to cry again, _"I need help here…I don't ever wanna have to leave that nursery…I love it! I love it and I love those kids…" _

There was another sniffle and Dean felt tears stinging his eyes, quickly blinking them away. Castiel couldn't see him cry. It wouldn't help at all if he did.

"_Please help me…" _Castiel whispered, sniffling and sobbing again, _"Please…" _

There was silence for a moment so Dean knocked on the door, opening it and heading in slowly. He'd never seen Castiel so broken before and it hurt so much to look at him this way. The man was so beautiful in every way, and he was such a good person…he shouldn't hurt that way.

"Cas?"

Castiel just looked out of their bedroom window at the park their home overlooked. It was empty because school wasn't out yet. Its emptiness made him even sadder so he looked away.

"Baby…baby I'm sorry…" Dean breathed, moving towards the bed and sitting beside Castiel.

His angelic, beautiful lover wouldn't look at him, and Dean felt his heart beginning to break.

"Cas…look at me?"

Castiel took a deep breath and his eyes moved slowly to meet Dean's. Dean winced at the shame that shot across Castiel's features like a bullet and the younger man lowered his eyes again.

"Dean…please…"

"What?" Dean asked softly, "What do you need, baby?"

More tears escaped Castiel's eyes and he sighed shakily.

"I need _you_…"

* * *

Pamela tapped her pen on the desk and looked at the parents before her.

"I'm sorry, Mick, but I'm not putting one of the best child care practitioners I've ever worked with out of a job because of his sexuality." She told the burly father, not even flinching as he banged a fist on the table, "I suggest you leave now and I also suggest that you do not set foot in my nursery with a temper like that either."

Mick growled and turned to leave, Charlotte going to follow before Pamela grabbed her hand as Mick left.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

Pamela wasn't stupid. Displays of violent behaviour when Mick didn't get his own way rang alarm bells in her head and she knew she may have to contact social services.

"Charlotte…you don't have to put up with it you know…" She said, "You can leave him and you can take Oliver…you can get supervised visitations by following the correct procedures and I can give you help with that…"

Charlotte looked up, colour returning to the woman's pale face.

"But I have to know, truthfully, if Mick's a danger to you and Oliver."

Charlotte sighed and bit her lip, lifting her top to reveal sets of bruises around her stomach.

"He did that when he found out Castiel was gay…um…"

"Please tell me he hasn't hit Oliver…" Pamela breathed, Charlotte breaking into tears.

"Once..." She cried, "Just once…"

Pamela sighed and shook her head, knowing that now there were procedures and policies to follow and she'd have to follow. She just hoped that Charlotte and Oliver would be safe until action could be taken.

* * *

Dean lay by Castiel's side on the bed and held him close; pressing gentle kisses to his lips and forehead to soothe him through his heartbreak.

"It's so hard…all of this…" Castiel breathed, "I…I…"

"Shhh," Dean whispered, "Pam's gonna deal with it, and it's all gonna be okay…"

Castiel looked up at Dean, a little more able to meet his eyes before shuffling closer.

"Hold me…"

Dean did, tighter than he already was.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, Dean."

Dean snuggled up to Castiel, feeling Castiel's heartbeat really slowing down, like it just didn't want to beat anymore.

"For the first time in the five years I've spent helping children and working with them…I just…I don't feel like…" Castiel began, trying to find the right words, "I don't feel I have the will and the heart to keep going with it anymore…maybe I should just quit and find something else where this won't happen to me, 'cause it hurts, Dean."

"Cas, you can't give up on those kids just because of something some homophobic lard-ass came out with…" Dean breathed, sitting up and looking into his boyfriend's eyes, "Please do not give up on those children…don't abandon those children, because I swear to God, they need you…"

Castiel turned his head and sighed, looking back at Dean and nodding.

"It'll pass," Dean whispered, brushing his lips gently against Castiel, "This pain you're feeling…it'll pass, honey."

"Will it though?" Castiel asked, Dean smiling and nodding.

"I promise you, it'll pass," Dean told him, "But you've got to open the door to let it out, okay? Look I'm not one for touchy-feely-girly moments…but if you need to talk…or you need a hug or anything like that…I'm here for you, alright?"

Castiel smiled, actually smiled truthfully for the first time in a week and kissed Dean's lips, thanking him and whispering words of love before settling on his side.

"Take a nap, baby." Dean said softly, "Sleep on it and I'll make some dinner in an hour, okay?"

Castiel nodded and Dean put the blanket which rested on their window seat over his lover, stroking a hand through his hair and kissing his lips.

* * *

Pamela, Jo and Anna sat in their Friday team meeting, discussing what to do about the problem that had clouded over them over the past week.

"So if we do a home visit then we can check for any signs, if there are any at all, of abuse…" Pamela said, "Because the way he slammed his fist on that desk concerned me, and I don't want to leave Oliver and Charlotte in a desperate situation like that."

"What about Cas?" Jo asked, "When's he coming back, do you know?"

"Knowing Castiel, it'll be Monday when he comes back," Pamela replied, "But I'm gonna keep an eye on him because this has hit him really quite hard."

"So…what do we do?" Anna asked, "I mean, I don't wanna go up to him and just constantly ask him if he's okay, 'cause that's probably not what he wants."

"I know," Pamela replied, "I'll just check on him as the day goes on, but after talking on the phone to Dean, I've found out that Castiel was talking about quitting his career and taking on something else…"

The others gasped and their eyes widened.

"No way…" Jo breathed, "He can't! He's so good at this job!"

"I know, but Dean managed to bring him round a little and I think a bit of praise here and there, just the occasional compliment will bring him back round more," Pamela said, "Not over the top fangirl kinda praise, but just telling him how amazing we think he is every so often will just boost him and bring him up a little."

The others nodded and Pamela closed the meeting, unable to stop worrying about her youngest worker and if he was okay.

Castiel wasn't okay, but he was slowly, so very slowly getting better.

-TBC-


End file.
